


and if I need you now

by foxerica (ericaismeg)



Series: rare ships [53]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/foxerica
Summary: Kira doesn't know who else to turn to except...well. Him.





	and if I need you now

✿ ✿ ✿

Kira doesn’t say a word when Scott breaks up with her. She knows that it’s hard; that this is a weight weighing on his chest. A simple nod will do. Scott will beat himself up over it for the next six _years_  all on his own. She didn’t see it coming though. God, she wishes she had. It would’ve made it easier.

She’d been blind to what was clearly happening under her nose. The looks he and Lydia must have shared, the broken whispers, the hushed promises, the denial. Kira rubs the bridge of her nose after Scott leaves her alone.

God, how could she have _missed_ it? He was always grabbing her hand. She never thought twice of it - why would she? They were in a constant battle, a constant need for comfort…but he had chosen to comfort Lydia a few times over her. He was never not attentive though. Sometimes, Lydia needed the comfort more. But she could pinpoint a few instances where Scott was comforting her and staring at Lydia. She’d thought that he was just concerned over his pack. Boy, was she wrong.

She could call Boyd up and demand that they go out drinking. He’d bring along Erica and Isaac though, and Kira really didn’t feel like an audience. She’d ask Stiles or Derek but they would just spend the evening talking about the other. Malia was out. She’s been sick with a cold for almost a week now; Allison steady at her side. For obvious reasons, she couldn’t go out with Scott or Stiles.

That leaves…well.

Even if he doesn’t like her much, Kira’s feeling desperate. She picks up her cell phone and scrolls through her contacts. She reaches his name and doesn’t hesitate. Tonight is not a night where she wants to double-guess the crazy.

“Hey Scott,” Jackson answers the phone. Why wouldn’t he? Scott always calls him from Kira’s phone. At least. He used to.

“It’s me,” Kira says, wishing her voice sounded stronger.

“Kira? Is Scott okay?” Jackson asks, concern filling his tone.

“Yeah, yeah, he’s just fine. He, uh, he broke up with me,” Kira starts. God, this was a bad idea. How the hell was she going to _ask_  Jackson to come get drunk with her? He’d never go for it. Not only was he _not_  a fan of Kira being part of the pack, but he had also told her to leave Pack Night once. No explanation. Just “Kira, you might want to leave.” She had left because she hadn’t really known what else to do.

“Oh. I’ll be over in fifteen minutes,” Jackson tells her.

Kira doesn’t have a chance to say anything else. He hangs up on her, leaving her to gape at her cell phone. He’ll be here in fifteen minutes? What the hell does _that_  mean? When it occurs to her that it means exactly what it means, she shoots up off the couch. No more feeling sorry for herself.

She has to tidy the apartment.

 

✿ ✿ ✿

 

“Kira,” Jackson greets, glancing at her very minimally as he enters her apartment. He scans her living room. “I think this is the cleanest I’ve seen it in four years.”

“Asshole,” Kira mutters. “Why are you here?”

“Why did you call?” he returns.

Her hands are suddenly the most interesting thing in the room. It has nothing to do with how tall Jackson stands by her, nothing to do with the fact that he just came as though he knew she needed him, and it has _absolutely nothing_  to do with the realization that they aren’t actually friends. Jackson isn’t Kira’s biggest fan, but even more so, he actually downright doesn’t like her. So why is he here?

“Are you surprised that Scott broke up with you?” Jackson asks after a long moment goes by.

She lifts her face now; looking at him. “Yes–well, _no._  I guess not. I just…”

“Whatever, babe. Let’s drink.”

“Why–” Kira starts, but then manages to stop herself. She doesn’t care _why_  he’s here. He’s here and that’s all that really matters. She follows him into her kitchen. While he makes himself at home sitting at her dining room table, she makes his favourite drink.

“Lydia’s my ex-girlfriend, y’know. Don’t think it doesn’t suck for me too.”

“You guys broke up months ago,” Kira points out.

“Yeah, and it’s been fine, because she’s only been sleeping with Aiden. He’s not a guy she’d ever get _serious_  with. But with Scott…”

“Yeah, I know.” Kira joins him at the table. She puts his drink in front of him. “With Scott.”

“They’ll make a good couple. Balance each other out.”

“More so than I ever could,” Kira mutters.

“I’ll drink to that,” Jackson responds, holding up his glass. Kira can’t help but smile a little while they cheers. Never in a million years did she think she’d get to this point in her life. But it’s nice. It’s really, really _nice._

And that’s how Kira finds herself waking up in bed beside him the next morning.

It’s so out of character for her, that she can’t really process it right away. But with everything going on, and how damn _exhausted_  she’s been…with the fact that Scott McCall dumped her, and the fact that she didn’t feel like she could talk to anyone else…she’s not even that surprised.

It’s kind of nice. He has an arm wrapped around her, possessive. His breath is hot and heavy against her neck. She’s warm and safe. She remembers the night before in quick flashes. How they’d gotten to the giddy kind of tipsy, how they’d joked about the entire pack sleeping with everyone and how they had never even hung out just the two of them before. Kira had been drunk and bold enough to ask _why_  Jackson didn’t like her, which had launched him onto a huge spiel about how it has nothing to do with whether he likes her or doesn’t like her. It’s about how he believes she’s too pure in the world, how he was worried about her getting hurt, and how he cares about her _too_  much.

Kira swallows. She’d thought they were becoming friends last night. Except she had called him a jerkbutt and he’d laughed so hard at her insult, and he’d been so cute, and…Kira had just _kissed_  him.

She shifts a little in his arms, and looks at his face. His eyes suddenly flash open.

“Kira–”

"Morning.”

“Still think I’m a jerkbutt?” Jackson asks, nuzzling into her neck. His lips press lightly against her skin.

“Depends. Are you making me breakfast in bed?”

“Mmm, no.”

“Jerkbutt.”

“But we could go out to that breakfast place around the corner?” Jackson whispers.

“Mmm, less of a jerkbutt.” Kira shuffles so that she’s full facing Jackson. She presses her lips against his. Sure, they’ll take this one day at a time, but Kira also knows that time isn’t something they always have.

“I’ll order you extra bacon.”

“You have currently lost the jerkbutt title. But can we stay here for a bit longer?” Kira asks.

“Sure. Until your stomach starts to growl. Then we’re running to the restaurant. Nothing terrifies me more than a hungry Kira.”

She laughs, feeling lighter than she has in a while. Jackson had known what Kira had ignored; her and Scott had been over for quite some time before he ended it. It makes it a little easier to lay here with Jackson, thinking about all of the possibilities they have. For now, she’s down to be friends with benefits. If that blossoms into something more, then great. If not, she will always have last night.


End file.
